


REIGN ME IN,IF YOU CAN

by Amanda_Yates



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Merlin, Arranged Marriage, Arthur/Gwaine main pairing, Denial of Feelings, F/M, M/M, MAssive massive UST, Marriage for political reasons, Oh just read it already!!, Omega Gwaine, Omegaverse, Pining Arthur, Pining Gwaine, Royal Arthur, Royal Gwaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Yates/pseuds/Amanda_Yates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary : Gwaine is the prized omega of the Kingdom of Lot, being the first son Gwaine had always expected to become an Alpha and rightful heir to the throne. When he manifests as an Omega however his younger brother Mordred is named as the heir.</p><p>As if being an omega was not enough, King Lot now plans to get him married to Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot who is an arrogant total bully of an alpha. Gwaine will be damned if he sits quietly and accepts his fate though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter - 1**

"I can't believe he's doing this to me Merlin."

Merlin huffed "So you've said Gwaine, for the fiftieth time now?" Merlin's blue eyes were raised in annoyance at Gwaine.

Gwaine moved off from the bed they were both occupying, his lips forming an unseemly pout.

"You're supposed to be sympathetic Merlin."

"I have been…but what do you want me to say? I have no words to say to soothe you…"

Gwaine who had been pulling on his boots stopped and turned to look at Merlin incredulously, " _Soothe Merlin? Really?_ "

"I maybe an omega but I hardly need soothing Merlin."

Gwaine's muscles rippled with his movements as he put on his tunic, the red perfectly contrasting with his dark skin. And Merlin could understand why Gwaine thought he didn't need comfort from anyone; Gwaine was a bit sensitive about his omega status though he'd had years to come to terms with it now.

"Who knows Gwaine, you might actually like him you know?"

Gwaine was all disbelief as he scoffed and flippantly said "He's Uther's son Merlin, the tyrannical bastard alpha who kills your kind in cold blood."

Merlin sighed and rested his head back on the downy pillows. "He may not be like Uther, word is that he's better than his father. All the people who've visited Camelot have nothing bad to say about him."

"I don't care if he's better Merlin, I won't be any alpha's bitch!" Gwaine threw back vehemently.

Merlin rolled his eyes again at how exasperating Gwaine could be at times, "You know the whole alpha omega thing is not all about sex or submission, there could be respect and love between and alpha and omega you know…"

"Between him and me Merlin? Not a chance…"

"How are you so sure? You haven't seen him in years."

"Oh, I've seen enough! He's just as entitled, arrogant and foolhardy as any other alpha prince I've met…" said Gwaine and then he paused adding "actually he's worse."

"Well he is the best warrior in all the five kingdoms, I think that gives him a little right to feel entitled."

"Careful there Merlin, you sound like you're swooning."

Merlin shot Gwaine a poisonous glare to which Gwaine only smirked, "I'm an alpha Gwaine, if anyone here is susceptible to swooning for Prince Arthur it's you!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Make me!"

"Oh you little…"

"Not little, as you well know Gwaine…" Merlin said with a sly glance.

"You dirty minded pervert…you Merlin…"

"Not more than you!"

"True enough."

"Slut"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all…"

Merlin turned serious then not wanting to say it but knowing it had to be said. "I do think we should stop our dalliances though…"

There was a quick flash of hurt in Gwaine's eyes and then anger but Merlin didn't miss the expression for what it was.

"Don't you want me anymore?"

Merlin shook his head directing an equal parts tender and pleading look at Gwaine extending his hand which Gwaine took albeit reluctantly.

"It's just not fair for either of us to keep doing this when we both know we won't be happy without a true mate."

"I won't be happy with Arthur either…and we're good, are we not? Are you willing to be celibate until your true mate shows up?"

Merlin took a deep breath; he'd sat up by this point and was eye to eye with Gwaine, he directed a guarded look at Gwaine before saying "What if he is your mate?"

Gwaine was stunned for a moment before he threw his head back and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Merlin was miffed when Gwaine wouldn't stop laughing like the loon he sometimes tended to be.

"Oh shut up! It's possible he is…"

" _Oh no Merlin, it really isn't_ "

"Why not?"

"Why not?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Because Merlin, we'd kill each other and I've been around him before, I didn't recognize him as my mate."

"Things may have changed…"

"No they wouldn't have" said Gwaine with a finality that Merlin himself didn't feel.

"If you say so…"

"I do say so Merlin, now that we've cleared that up, can I expect you at my chambers tomorrow night?"

Merlin hesitated for only a minute before nodding his confirmation; he could not resist Gwaine or the temptation of his body.

 


	2. 2

CHAPTER - 2  
  


“It sounds like karma that you should end up with him of all the omega’s in the country.” Morgana couldn’t quite keep the glee she felt at Arthur’s predicament contained.

Arthur glared and Morgana just smirked, “Serves you right for rejecting _all_ the omega’s father put in front of you.”

“Sophia wanted to drown me, and Vivian was positively vile.” Arthur quipped to which Morgana nodded.

“But Mithian was pretty enough, and she would have atleast respected you a little.”

“Mithian fell in love with Leon.”

“Only because you weren’t making much of an effort to entertain her, not that she would have preferred you in the end, you are much too persnickety compared to kind Sir Leon.”

“Someday Morgana, someday….this fate will befall upon you and I would be laughing in your face.”

Morgana looked unconcerned and picked at her nails absentmindedly, “Not if I choose my own Alpha and mate with them, think of the heart attack that would give Uther.”

Arthur balked and he knew his step sister was not above doing it either.

“Perhaps Sir Owain will do nicely, he’s ever so handsome.”

“He can’t hold his own in a sword fight to save his life.” Arthur scoffed thinking of the younger knight Morgana seemed to have a soft spot for.

“Tut tut Arthur, you’re so picky,” Morgana gave him a pointed glare, “Which is what landed you in this situation in the first place.”

Arthur asked George to fetch him a jug of mulled wine, the occasion called for it after all. He couldn’t believe he was to be saddled with the Mercian Prince of all people for the rest of his life.

“He is such a slut; everybody in the five kingdoms knows he fucks the court sorcerer of Lothian.” Arthur moaned after having ingested two cups of wine while Morgana took dainty sips of hers.

“Which would suit you just fine, do not tell me you’d prefer a meek virgin.”

“It wouldn’t be fine if my consort prefers to fuck my Knights or heaven forbid the servants of Camelot.”

“Well…then I suppose you’re going to have to tup him enough that he doesn’t seek anyone else’s bed and shame you. Though how you’re going to manage that with Gwaine I will never know….” Morgana laughed and Arthur slumped in his seat as was not befitting of a Prince.

The next day a retinue from Camelot was ready to go to Lothian, King Uther, Arthur and Morgana were all part of the retinue and the state affairs had been left to Lord Agravaine for the time it would require for the king to make peace with Lothian and come back to Camelot.

Back in Lothian Prince Gwaine was getting more restless as the days progressed and his impending doom as he called it was soon arriving.

What was worse was Mordred who was Gwaine’s step brother and heir to the throne as he was an alpha was being absolutely insufferable. It did not help matters that Lot preferred his second son over his first and now Gwaine could not help feeling like an outcast inside his own castle.

“It should all be mine Merlin, do you know what the sniveling knitwit told old dad this morning?”

Merlin who was quite used to Gwaine venting answered him with a noncommittal hum; he knew that was all the encouragement Gwaine needed to keep going.

“He said I shouldn’t be allowed to sit in the council gatherings anymore. Oh I wish I could punch that bastard’s face in Merlin, I really do!”

“You always whine about having to listen to boring disputes over land or grain Gwaine, why’d you want to be in the council gatherings?”

“MERLIN! You’re not seeing the point, the point is Mordred is trying to shadow me away from my own kingdom and keep me from my rights!”

“Its not you’re rights anymore Gwaine.” Merlin said gently, they all knew that Mordred would be declared the heir to the throne because he was the alpha. No Kingdom could accept an omega as their ruler.

Gwaine remembered all too well and growled in frustration, “That brat could not take me in a swordfight Merlin! How in the name of all that is holy is he going to lead Lothian men into battle?”

“Mordred has other talents, as you well know…”

Merlin was speaking of Mordred’s magic of course and Gwaine knew indeed. Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer in the Kingdom but Mordred came in second only to Merlin.

“All this because I don’t have a knot! Like if fucking matters!”

“Pretty sure it matters to you in the sack,” Merlin whispered but Gwaine heard and looked contrite.

“And they speak about gender equality and injustice! This is injustice, I must be the heir, I’ve earned the rights Merlin, I was the one who trained hard to become a Knight, I was the one who lead the Knights drills, I was the one who acted as Prince Regent when father was sick with the plague!”

And Gwaine was, until he’d unwittingly and by some god’s curse manifested as an omega. No one in the entire Kingdom was more surprised than Gwaine when his first heat came upon him instead of a swelling in his cock. He could still remember the absolute disgust and disbelief when he’d started dripping wet with heat; to say Kind Lot was disappointed was an understatement.

Ever since then Lot had waited patiently for his second son by his second wife to come of age and when Mordred manifested as an alpha, he had automatically become the favored child of the King wherein before Gwaine was the one the King was proud of.

That was what hit Gwaine the hardest, that Mordred not only took away his Kingdom, rights to the trone, the castle, its ministers, its servants but also his father’s affections. Lot loved him alright, Gwaine knew that for sure else he would have been bartered off to some old haggard King or Warlord to sire children and kept as a broodmare.

Camelot for all its laws against magic and sorcery did not uphold archaic traditions. Omega’s in Camelot were respected and treated with dignity. King Uther had changed all the old laws of Omega’s being kept as nothing but broodmares when he’d fallen in love with an omega and made her his Queen instead of keeping her as a mistress and taking an alpha Queen.

Even still his father had become distant and Gwaine could not help but hate Mordred for taking his place.

Merlin sensed Gwaine’s distress and finally put his book down and came to stand beside Gwaine, leading him with his hands to the bed where he could offer what little comfort he could to the omega.

At long last Camelot’s retinue reached Lothian and King Lot and Mordred along with the Court Sorceror Balinor stood beyond the castle’s steps to welcome them. Gwaine arrived a little later than usual and shrugged off the pointed glare his father threw him when he came with Merlin. Merlin himself had left Gwaine to join his father.

“Father, is it wise for Gwaine to be here right this moment?” asked Mordred as they heard the hoof beats clearly across the distance that separated them.

Gwaine frowned wondering what his little weasel of a brother was up to now; it seemed King Lot was confused as well for he turned to look at Mordred in askance.

“It is just that this is not the traditional way to present an omega is it?”

Gwaine bristled, he knew well how omega’s were presented to their mates traditionally and he’d be damned if he’d greet his alpha in an omega den like he was nothing other than a broodmare.

Mordred however continued despite noticing Gwaine’s agitation and Merlin frowned from the other side knowing how riled up Gwaine was getting.

“It is just that Prince Arthur is a powerful warrior, he might not like for his omega to be presented in this way, he might consider it a challenge to his authority and disrespect to his status as an alpha prince.”

King Lot appeared considering and Gwaine roared, “Don’t you dare speak about me like I’m not here.”

When King Lot went to interrupt Gwaine held up his hand saying, “I will not be presented to my alpha in an omega den! He’s a Prince and warrior and if he feels threatened by my being here then he can damn well find another omega!”  
  


“Mind your words Gwaine, you will do well to remember Prince Arthur is your brightest hope for a mate.” King Lot said but he did not thankfully agree with Mordred and send Gwaine away to be presented in the usual manner.

Gwaine looked smug in his victory while Mordred scowled and turned to look forward.

They were just nearing the castle gates and Morgana slowed her horse and caught Arthur’s sleeve making him look at her.

“Don’t be your usual foolhardy alpha male self Arthur, you will never win Gwaine’s favor or his heart if you do.”

Arthur tried to brush her off saying “And why would I care? He will be mine either way, will he not?”

Morgana gave Arthur a shrewd look, did he really think he could fool her. She knew Arthur was a noble at heart, he’d never do something as dishonorable as take a mate forcefully without their will being given freely and Arthur sighed nodding his head.

“I’ll try to be friendly Morgana, I have no wish to drive him into thinking I’m a boorish wild alpha.”

“He no doubt thinks that already…” said Morgana.

Arthur paused, “Opinions can be changed…I will just have to…woo him I suppose.” Arthur grimaced once the word was out of his mouth, he couldn’t think of Gwaine and wooing in the same sentence, Gwaine had after all almost pounded Arthur’s head into the pavement when they were younger and had gotten into a fight.

Morgana barked out a laugh which made quite a few knights turn to look at them as she said “I would love to see you try and _loose_ I might add.”

“And here I thought you wanted me to win his heart fairly and all…”

They entered the castle’s courtyard and there was no more time for chit chatting as Arthur rode fast along with Uther and Morgana close behind.

They could see King Lot, Prince Mordred, Lothian’s court sorcerer Balinor, his son Lord Merlin and last but not the least Prince Gwaine were present along with an assortment of Lords and Ladies Arthur was not familiar with present to greet them.

Arthur’s eyes were only for Gwaine however and he caught Gwaine’s gaze and held it. Gwaine did not look very pleased to see them and Arthur himself made sure his face was apathetic as he took in the sight of Gwaine after almost six years. Gwaine had grown taller as Arthur himself had; even from a distance Arthur could tell that Gwaine was a very beautiful omega.

His wavy hair fell around his face, he had a sharp jaw and nose, a muscled body although like all other omegas he was slighter in build, his shoulders were smaller than Arthur’s, his waist trim and leading to legs that were slim instead of thick and muscled like Arthur’s.

All in all, he made a very pretty sight and Arthur wondered not for the first time why Lot had chosen him of all people for his son’s mate. Arthur could bet there would be so many Lords and Kings who’d covet Gwaine for themselves. Camelot and Lothian had always had a tense relationship and Arthur knew Lothian had friendlier relations with Mercia, Northumbria, Lyonesse and Cornwall.

The expression in Gwaine’s eyes were one Arthur read well indeed, there was rebellion there caged and just waiting to explode and unfortunately the target was Arthur himself. Arthur broke his gaze when he had to dismount and took in the others present.

“Uther, my friend it’s good to see you. Welcome to Lothian, as a friend and ally finally!” King Lot came forward and Uther and Lot held each others arms in a sign of friendship.

“May I present my son Prince Arthur, and my daughter Lady Morgana.” Uther gestured to them and Lot shook Arthur’s arms much the same way he did with Uther, and greeted Morgana with a kiss to her knuckles.

King Lot then retreated and swept his hand towards his own family, “My son Prince Mordred, and Prince Gwaine of course.”

Mordred looked smug at being acknowledged first and stepped forward to greet the King with a curtsy, and Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana in much the same way King Lot had.

It was finally Gwaine’s turn to greet them and he threw his head back in a cocksure manner making his shiny hair wave before he came forward and greeted Uther with a curtsy and Morgana with a kiss to her cheeks. Morgana flushed and slapped Gwaine on his arms as he moved away chuckling.

Gwaine then turned to Arthur and said “I’m not sure how I’m supposed to greet you Prince Arthur.”

Lot and Uther were frowning at their interaction behind Gwaine’s head and Arthur put forward a hand hoping to God Gwaine would not embarrass him by not taking it or worse slapping his hand away.

They were standing closer than they’d been before and Gwaine unwittingly took a deep breath which brought with it the alpha scent to him, Gwaine almost as if lead by a dream extended his hand to Arthur who took a firm grasp of it and shook as Gwaine tried to get his senses back and not loose his head in the heady scent of Arthur and his pheromones. It was not helping that he could feel a pleasant tingle in his hands which as he thought about it had been joined to Arthur’s for far too long.

He snatched his hand back as if burned, confusion marring his face. But Arthur didn’t take note as he himself was in a similar situation, as soon as Gwaine’s scent hit him full force, he knew as unlikely as it all was that this was it, Gwaine was Arthur’s mate, his scent called to Arthur, made him feel right and home and Arthur cursed whichever god’s must be laughing at him from heaven above that they’d given him such a headstrong rebel for a mate.

It was nothing like the burst of lust he felt around other omega’s, there was always a sense of wrongness in all the omega’s who were presented to him but Gwaine’s scent made him calm and settled as only a mate’s would, the lust was there as always but this time it was a slow burning, consuming lust that had taken root in his belly and made him want to touch Gwaine again.

Someone cleared their throat and Arthur and Gwaine remembered themselves and where they were. Gwaine was uncharacteristically silent as he accompanied them to the royal banquet hall and had latched himself to Lord Merlin who earlier been introduced as the Court Sorceror’s son.

Arthur tried not to scowl openly atleast as Gwaine wandered off with Merlin and kept as far away from Camelot’s men as possible.


	3. 3

**Chapter- 3**

Gwaine had all but fled from the banquet hall once the festivities were over not sparing another glance for the alpha Prince of Camelot. He avoided even Merlin that night as he sat lonely in his chambers having given everybody the slip early on.

Gwaine couldn't help but feel shaken at how much Arthur's scent had appealed to him that morning in the castle's courtyard. He'd been about to be his usual brazen self and brush off Arthur's politeness but in the end he'd caved and he did not even realize how it had happened.

No matter, he was sure it was only because all omega's were attracted to alpha's, especially to alpha's who exuded pheromones and power like Arthur did. He was not going to accept any other explanation for why he felt so overcome by the musky scent of Prince Arthur, there could be no other explanation.

With that thought in mind he slept and if his dreams were of blond haired Princes and a passionate tangle of limbs, well his mind was only going in that direction because there was a huge possibility that he was going to be married to Arthur in a short while.

The next day Gwaine dressed and got ready to practice his Knight's drills like always except when he asked his servant to strap him in his armor, his servant looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

Gwaine got impatient and snapped "What is it Edgar?"

"It's only that you're father said you weren't to be allowed to go to the Knights drills this morning Your Highness. He's threatened to flog me if I'd let you go."

Edgar's voice was quiet and though Gwaine was enraged he knew that he could not put the poor servant through such an ordeal and march into the practice grounds anyways.

Gwaine glared at the wall just beyond his servants head and asked in a tight voice "And why am I restricted from the drills now when I've been doing them for years?"

Edgar looked more pale if that was possible but Gwaine wasn't feeling very sympathetic at the moment so he let the servant reply stuttering, "Uhmm…it's only that..that Prince Arthur is…is going to the Knights drills along with Camelot's Knights sire….and the King did not want you to be around a bunch of numbskull aplha's"

Gwaine broke into a laugh despite feeling insulted; his manservant was entertaining if nothing else.

"Oh I did not mean any offense to Prince Arthur or Camelot's men sire, or alpha's as it may be the case…I was only…I only meant…."

Gwaine hastened to reassure Edgar saying "It's quite alright Edgar, just be careful to not say that around any of the alpha's."

"Of course not sire…"

Gwaine turned around and removed his jacket; since he wasn't going to be drilling today he preferred to just wear a light shirt.

"And what am I meant to do today? Sit around and twiddle my thumbs, has my father summoned me to the council?"

Edgar was quiet again as he replied "Ah…no sire, he did say you were free to watch the Knights practice though."

"As if I'd want to see all the insufferable alpha's posturing." Gwaine muttered but Edgar heard him anyway and snorted.

Gwaine couldn't help but wonder if not being ordered to sit in the council meetings was the doing of his dear brother. It seemed they were already excluding him from state affairs eventhough a handfasting ceremony has not even been agreed upon by Arthur and Uther or by him.

"Where is Merlin? He's not yet shown his face here today…" Gwaine wondered out aloud.

"Lord Merlin has went on a mission with Lord Balinor sire."

"What?" Gwaine's shock was palpable, it seemed his father was very keen on him being separated from his sometime lover, he was orchestrating things to push Gwaine and Arthur to be together, Gwaine knew of his father's scheming ways.

"He wanted to inform you sire but you were resting and Lord Merlin had to make haste so he asked me to tell you."

"Did he tell you when he would be back?"

"He told me he'll be back within three days sire."

Three days, atleast Lot was not sending Merlin away on a month long patrol to some far off land. Gwaine would go stir crazy without Merlin's company for so long, and that was not even to do with the lack of sex.

Since Gwaine had nothing better to do, short of raiding the library he did go down to the practice field after promising his servant that he was only going to watch and not about to land Edgar with the whip master's lashes.

* * *

What he saw when he arrived though made his blood boil, the Knights of Camelot were there alright and their arrogant alpha Prince stood in the middle of it all throwing knives at a poor hapless serving boy who was struggling to hold up his shield under the Prince's onslaught.

"Well keep moving!" shouted Arthur as the other Knights around him laughed boisterously.

Gwaine walked forward intending to put a stop to this nonsense, even though he was a Knight himself and understood the ruffian ways of his brother's sometimes he had never remembered a time where a servant was mistreated so badly by the Lothian men. Gwaine was always sure to give them a tongue lashing if they ever abused the servants in any form.

The poor serving boy did drop the wooden shield and it came rolling along the ground and landed right at Gwaine's feet.

Arthur's eyes followed the target and came to land on Gwaine. Gwaine was too busy glaring to notice the surprise in Arthur's face.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Arthur?" asked Gwaine, before he could think of the consequences the words were out of his mouth and he didn't back down as Arthur's expression changed from light hearted humor to his patented cool glare.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" asked Arthur knowing it would ruffle Gwaine's feathers.

"Actually you have usurped my place this morning; apparently I have to make way for the guests, guests who treat their servants like the dirt on their soles I might add."

"It's none of your business how I treat my servants Prince Gwaine."

"Oh it makes it my business when you're committing such atrocities inside my castle Prince Arthur." Gwaine snapped back flippantly.

"Atrocity?" asked Arthur in a condescending manner and he turned to his knights who were all at this point surrounding Arthur on either sides and giggling at the spectacle.

"It's dishonorable to fight with somebody who does not know how to fight you back."

"What do you suggest then? That I fight with _you_?" the you was said in the most sarcastic manner possible with complete mockery evident and Gwaine responded in kind.

"I bet you couldn't hold your own against me Arthur, after all that head must be so heavy to carry because of all that pigheadedness."

Arthur could not leave that challenge unanswered, he was an alpha and he'd be considered a laughing stock if he were to let an omega's challenge go unaccepted. On the other hand it really wouldn't do to beat up an omega who was not only the Prince and a potential ally and incur the wrath of the reigning king.

" _I am not fighting an omega_."

"Why? Are you afraid of being beaten by me?" Gwaine taunted, Arthur putting out that he was an omega so openly in front of so many people made Gwaine want to grab Arthur's skull and pound his hard head into the ground. Nobody in the Kingdom sprouted insensitive comments about his omega status right to his face.

"Not at all, you do realize I'm the best warrior in the five kingdoms."

Gwaine snorted and said "I could beat you with a single blow Arthur."

Arthur smirked "And I can beat you with less than that," as he said it he drew nearer, Arthur could only bear this insolent omega's remarks for so long, he was going to put Gwaine in his place. Arthur spread his hands wide and goaded, "Come on then…"

Gwaine hesitated, he didn't actually expect Arthur to go for the challenge and now Gwaine had no option but to respond but Arthur's scent was driving him into distraction.

"Come on, _don't be shy_ …." Gwaine gritted his teeth, "Come on…"

Gwaine reacted and threw his fist forward aiming for Arthur's perfectly straight nose only Arthur caught his hand and twisted it behind his back. Arthur's grip was painful and punishing but Gwaine refused to make a sound in distress, he was already feeling humiliated as it was.

Arthur's head swam with the closeness of his mate and the scent that made him want to rut against Gwaine, no matter that his knights and a horde of servants were watching them and his grip tightened even further and Gwaine couldn't help the little moan that escaped without his permission.

Arthur snapped out of his precarious state and whispered close to Gwaine's ear, "Told you this wasn't a place for omega's."

"Fuck off Arthur!" Gwaine spat vehemently and loudly. Gwaine could hear the Knight' laughter and what was hurting was that some of them were Lothian men.

"Tut, tut, such an uncouth mouth on an omega of your status makes one wonder what other uncouth things you can do with that mouth."

Gwaine turned despite his shaky position being held against Arthur, he smirked and said "Well that would be something _you'll_ never have the pleasure of finding out Arthur."

Arthur was shocked for a moment imagining all the dirty things that Gwaine's mouth probably could do and had done for other alpha's, he restrained from growling and the burning jealousy inside his belly rose to an all new level, how many people had Gwaine been whoring himself to?

"If I were you Gwaine I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Oh I am sure my dear alpha, you have just assaulted a Prince of the country you're trying to make peace with and handled me like a common brute and cad would. My father will never marry me off to you now."

That sentence gave Arthur pause and he released Gwaine abruptly not being prepared for the fist that came crashing against his jaw.

Arthur reeled back from the blow and stumbled loosing his footing for a minute and already the Knight's of Camelot were restraining a Gwaine who was trying to escape their hold and have a go at Arthur.

Leon and Elyan were trying their best to keep the omega Prince contained but Gwaine only redoubled his efforts.

However they were finally separated by Lothian's men talking sense into Gwaine and asking him to calm down. Gwaine shook off Leon and Elyan's slackening grasp and gave him a glare filled with hatred before he turned and walked away from the group leaving a painful reminder of his strength, Arthur's jaw hurt like hell and yet all Arthur could feel was a misplaced sense of pride for his omega and hurt at the glare that Gwaine had bestowed upon him before sauntering off.

* * *

Word of both the Prince' standoff reached the King's ears before evening and Gwaine was summoned to the King's chambers probably to get an earful.

A direct summon from the King could not be ignored though and Gwaine went reluctantly.

When Gwaine entered Lot asked the servants who were attending to him to go away, it was to be a private audience then and Gwaine frowned not liking his father's disapproval which was etched on his face and clear as day to see.

Gwaine stared back in defiance not willing to be ashamed when Lot sighed, "Sit down Gwaine."

King Lot poured both of them wine from the decanter and pushed a goblet towards Gwaine, his father was now looking at him in something akin to concern and Gwaine's own expression softened when he realized this meeting was not for berating Gwaine for his earlier behavior.

After they'd both drained their cups Lot spoke "I am not going to slate you on what you did today Gwaine, I know that no matter what I say you're opinion cannot be swayed."

Gwaine was surprised to say the least, he'd been a expecting a thorough dressing down from his father.

"Perhaps I did not explain myself or my reasons for choosing Prince Arthur though you're a smart man; you would have figured some of the things by yourself."

Gwaine nodded his head saying "I know omegas are treated fairly in their kingdom father but as you can see Prince Arthur had no problem with belittling me today."

"From what I hear he was only responding to your challenge, after he attempted to decline it I might add. An alpha with lesser character would have jumped at the first blow to their pride son."

Gwaine bristled at his father's implication that he was the one at fault here but King Lot assessed his son's temperament and said "Do you know why I chose to ally myself with Camelot of all Kingdoms Gwaine?"

Gwaine was never able to figure out that one because he knew how much Lot disapproved of Uther and his ways and shook his head.

"It was because of Prince Arthur, I've had this match in my mind for many years…ever since you manifested as an omega to be honest."

Gwaine was shocked, he thought his father had lost his marbles when he revealed about his plans for Gwaine's future nary a month ago. To think his father had thought to get him married to Arthur for years was just unthinkable and disturbing.

"You may not find it in yourself to believe me son but I love you and although I have been reticent in the recent years to show you openly never doubt that I love you. I've lost sleep many a night thinking about your predicament."

Gwaine felt his eyes sting with unshed tears and looked away from his father.

"I do not know how many years I have in me yet and I want to get you married to someone of worth and station as Prince Arthur, I cannot leave you're fate at the hands of Mordred."

"Like that little weasel could do anything to me!"

"He could if he is King, and never forget he has magic at his aid Gwaine."

"Merlin will never let anything like that happen to me."

"Merlin will be forced to take upon an oath to never harm the King with magic when Mordred becomes King."

"So you are naming him heir then…" said Gwaine resigned, he'd knew of course for a long time but hearing his father saying it made it a finality in a way it was not before.

"Will you believe me if I say I would have chosen you always if you weren't an omega?"

Gwaine stood up from his chair sending it crashing back against the floor, "What does it matter that I'm an omega?" he shouted not caring the least, all the years of holding back the frustration making the dam burst and flood.

Lot just gave him a pointed look making Gwaine slump in defeat.

"Give Prince Arthur a chance Gwaine, he's a good man at heart and I would never trust your care to someone not worthy of you."

It was a small mercy that Lot hadn't said 'marry you off' instead and Gwaine huffed at his father's request.

"Besides he's handsome and a feisty one, atleast you never have to be bored!" King Lot chuckled at Gwaine's dumbfounded expression, "Think of the Prince of Mercia son, he's a sight better than Prince Ulric."

Prince Ulric was a complete oaf of a man and had a very unfortunate appearance indeed. Gwaine grimaced at the thought of being bonded to some alpha like that but it still didn't mean he liked his current match any better.

"Do I have a choice in this marriage at all?" asked Gwaine.

"Of course you do, but I dare hope that you will be smart about it and accept Prince Arthur, don't be blinded by your prejudices against him."

"Why can't I just marry Merlin?"

"Would you deprive you're friend of finding himself a true mate?"

And there was the answer to that; Gwaine could never be so selfish.

"Am I dismissed father?" asked Gwaine after lapsing into silence which was awkward.

"Yes of course, off you go!"

Gwaine was just about to close the door behind himself when Lot said "Oh Gwaine, I do believe an apology is in order, you did cause quite the grief to poor Prince Arthur."

Gwaine didn't reply as he shut the door but broke into laughter outside his father's chambers. He knew what his father meant, Arthur's jaw was positively red and he'd had the pleasure of seeing it too.

* * *

"How do you do it? In a single day too I might add. I thought for a moment there that you actually seemed to not be averse to the idea of marrying Gwaine" said Morgana as Arthur nursed his swollen jaw holding a poultice the court physician had made against his jaw to reduce the inflammation.

"I'm not averse to the idea anymore; I think he might be my mate."

Morgana turned around and stopped her pacing to look at him, "And you ruined your chances knowing this? Are you perhaps completely imbecilic?"

Arthur was not amused and he glared but when Morgana refused to back down he said, "He goaded me into it, he was trying to make me loose face in front of my men."

"And you couldn't have had the good sense to not play into his tactics for once? You do realize he might be actively trying to sabotage the marriage right?"

Arthur had considered that option actually but he'd declined to fight, but there was something about Gwaine that sent Arthur's blood boiling and made him take leave of all his good senses.

"Why are you so upset with me when it is I who walked away injured? Any other alpha Prince would have kissed any peace treaties goodbye I'm sure."

"And you would have too, if you didn't think he is your mate."

Arthur couldn't possibly imagine himself putting up with Gwaine's cheek and abuse for any other omega like say Vivian or even Mithian, he supposed Morgana did have a point. He'd gotten a ribbing from his father too when he'd changed the events that had transpired and made himself the villain in his father's eyes.

He maybe forgiving of Gwaine's trespass but his father would not be so kind, he'd have had them all packing by now if he'd known what really happened.

"You should apologize…"

"Me? Why should I? He was the one who punched me in the end."

"Because he sure as hell wouldn't do it first and you are the one who needs him."

"I do not need him."

"Are you telling me you're going to give up on your mate for a lesser one when you've been rejecting omegas for years just to find the one that feels right for you?"

"I can't force him if he doesn't want me."

"Are you okay with him fucking some other alpha…perhaps Knight Valiant, or King Cenred?"

Arthur only had to imagine it for a second before he growled and got to his feet, he gritted his teeth and Morgana gave him a triumphant smirk.

"I thought so, now…since you're so uneducated on delicate matters such as these I shall take it upon myself to teach you to write an apology."

"He's not a girl Morgana, he's not going to be impressed with letters and flowers."

"Girl though he may not be but he is still an omega, besides you being romantic will confound him, trust me on this."

Arthur looked unsure but what other choice did he have anyway, he just hoped that he could get into Gwaine's good graces after their altercation today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter - 4**

The next day Gwaine woke up to find that on his table was an assortment of flowers sitting in several vases.

Gwaine who was just waking up found this very odd indeed for he'd never asked for anyone to put flowers or vases in his room, he found them tiresome to move around and what was the point of it when they only wilted away and made the place dirty, not to mention the mess he would cause if he moved wrongly and broke a vase.

Thus was his confusion in his state of half slumber that he slumped back into the bed, deciding to worry later about the fact that his room was apparently decorated with flowers, he had no duties to attend to in the morning now that he wasn't allowed to drill with his knights because of Arthur the Prince Prat.

It was only then that his mind chose to remind him that 'flowers' were courting gifts and he sat up abruptly giving the innocent looking red, blue and yellow flowers a dirty look. He crossed the room on quick feet and pulled up the note attached to it with fury.

' _I'm sorry for having embarrassed you in front of everyone yesterday Gwaine, I was out of line and I hope you will forgive me, the flowers are entirely Morgana's doing, please don't assign guilt on me for that, the least I could do was to stop her from sending her ill written love note along with them.'_

Gwaine smiled despite himself, maybe the Prince had a decent side to his personality after all, he'd thought for a moment there that Arthur was trying to send him 'flower's' like he was a girl. He'd have cracked Arthur's nose for that if he'd tried. No wonder Morgana was being meddlesome and sending him flowers in place of Arthur, just taking a look at them now Gwaine could see this was all Morgana's doing, he couldn't imagine Arthur having the patience to pluck flowers from the palace's garden.

Gwaine was not sure about forgiving Arthur though; the prince had acted arrogant and assuming, and had even insulted Gwaine calling him less capable because of his omega status. No, he would not let a measly little note no matter if it were sincere enough sway him from his judgment of Arthur.

Gwaine then thought on what his father said to him the night before and decided he would give Arthur a chance but only if he proves himself to be the man his father thought Arthur to be would Gwaine even entertain the notion of being married to the man.

With that in mind Gwaine dressed up making unusual fuss about his clothes for once that Edgar sighed and muttered, "My Prince, you'd look dashing in anything you wear."

Gwaine then selected dark black trousers that hugged his legs and arse in all the right places and a white shirt loose and showing a strip of his chest.

"Right Edgar, I want you to prepare my horse for tomorrow, I'm going for a hunt. This inactivity imposed upon me by the castle's guests is making me restless."

"Of course your highness" Edgar muttered what suspiciously seemed like 'restless indeed' but Gwaine shrugged it off and cast one long look at the flowers deciding he'd throw them out in the evening before he walked out of his chambers.

He did not do it intentionally but his feet lead him to the training grounds, and he saw Arthur practicing with one of his Knights, he kept himself hidden behind a stone wall to observe surreptitiously. Arthur was Gwaine begrudgingly accepted a very good fighter indeed, they were practicing in pairs and so far Arthur had defeated five of his opponents and out of the lot only two of them were worthy opponents, one of them Leon and another dark haired Knight Gwaine had no clue as to whom.

Arthur moved with a kind of fluid grace showing surprising agility in his bulky armor. His footwork was excellent and unlike some men he'd seen who reacted on impulse in a fight Arthur planned every move before making a strike, he seemed to anticipate every move of his opponent and had a handy move to thwart them.

After the dark haired man, who was quite handsome in Gwaine's observation was defeated, Arthur seemed to take pity on his men and said "You're dismissed for today, please do improve yourselves on the morrow, you're all a great embarrassment to Camelot."

Arthur said it in the most obnoxious voice possible standing stiff and regal and Gwaine rolled his eyes, 'prat' he thought in his mind as Arthur strode off to the side leaving the knights of Camelot to groan and moan in pain.

Gwaine appeared from where he'd been hiding for so long, Arthur knew because he'd been attuned to Gwaine's scent ever since he met the omega and before long Gwaine was standing opposite to him giving him an apathetic look.

Gwaine saw that the bruise from his fist hadn't faded from Arthur's skin and felt contrite just for a second before he rallied back his mind, Arthur deserved the punch.

Arthur who felt uncomfortable being stared at by Gwaine rubbed his neck in a self conscious gesture, "Well…am I forgiven?"

Gwaine gave him a considering look, did Arthur really think Gwaine was going to forgive him so easily?

"No" said Gwaine honest and Arthur frowned, his shoulders slumping a little though Gwaine could only see it because he was standing so close to Arthur.

The Knights were observing their interaction with ill concealed curiosity and Gwaine though he was all for letting Arthur wallow in his guilt and be miserable said "But there's hope for you yet…"

Arthur looked ahead not meeting Gwaine's eyes but his lips turned up in a little grin which made Gwaine feel lighter.

"Scoot," Gwaine motioned for Arthur to move aside so that he could also sit on the stone bench Arthur was currently occupying.

Arthur moved albeit reluctantly, after Gwaine had sat himself down near to him, their arms and legs brushing together through their clothes Arthur felt uncharacteristically nervous. A hot flush was making its way up his neck so to dispel the awkwardness he felt he said "I really am sorry for how I treated you yesterday Gwaine….my apology was…is sincere, I hope you believe me."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive you yet."

Arthur nodded his head expecting that already.

"I will forgive you though if you accept for a duel."

Arthur frowned and shook his head, he could not, not in good conscience and he said as much, "I can't…you're an omega."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows and glared and Arthur held out his hands in supplication saying, "It is not because I think you cannot fight, I can't fight you because you're an omega and my natural instinct is to protect you not harm you. I couldn't forgive myself if I'd caused you harm…especially…." Arthur hesitated and then braved on, "especially if you are going to be my…." He trailed off unable to settle on an appropriate word.

"Broodmare?" retorted Gwaine looking and feeling bitter.

Arthur though looked shocked, "I'd never….I'd never treat you like that, things are different in Camelot."

"Yes I know" said Gwaine gritting his teeth, he knew indeed but it did not change anything, if they were to be married Gwaine had to carry Arthur's heir. He might have said that out aloud and Arthur looked discomfited.

Gwaine to break the painful silence that had fell over them said "You had no problem challenging me yesterday and humiliating me, in fact I believe there were some very inappropriate innuendo's regarding my mouth" Gwaine smirked and Arthur floundered, feeling ashamed now that he remembered what he'd said to Gwaine.

"Its only you who provokes me in quite that way, I've never behaved so rudely to another omega in my life, even Lady Sophia who tried to drown me."

Gwaine eyes were questioning but Arthur shook his head, "That's a story for another time; I believe you'd find it amusing."

"You bet, so I'm the only lucky one then" said Gwaine contemplative.

"Yes" said Arthur, inhaling Gwaine's scent for so long was making him grow frustrated and he was putting all his effort into not embarrassing himself further and not grabbing Gwaine right this instant and take the insolent omega to his bed to bugger him silly.

Gwaine could feel Arthur discomfort which was painfully obvious but he didn't feel the need to move away despite their stilted conversation. If it had been anyone else Gwaine would assume they were shy but Arthur preferred to remain silent and Gwaine couldn't help but think he'd rather have the Arthur who was full of bluster and bullheadedness, atleast that Arthur was entertaining.

However he'd seen Arthur fighting with his knights who had all disappeared at this point leaving only the two of them sitting with each other while the odd maid or servant passed by. Arthur had been a prat to his Knights, it seemed he was censoring his behavior for Gwaine's sake but the thought did not sit well with Gwaine, he was just about to say something when he saw Mordred enter the courtyard and address Arthur.

"Prince Arthur, my father the King would like for you to attend the council this morning."

Arthur stood up intent on leaving though all he wanted was to sit close to Gwaine and talk some more.

Gwaine however had different plans in his mind, Mordred was smirking and Gwaine knew it to be because he had not been asked by his father to attend the council today.

"Prince Arthur and I were having a conversation Mordred and if you knew of any mannerisms at all you would have known not to interrupt."

Arthur quietly observed the stand off observing the hatred that seemed to radiate from Gwaine and Mordred.

"The King has asked me to bring Prince Arthur to attend the council; you can have your idle chit chat with the Prince later."

Mordred's tone was condescending and Arthur knew Gwaine was going to react badly, so he stood back to observe, "Tell my father than I've been getting to know my future husband, I'm sure he'll excuse us from attending council meetings on grain reports."

Arthur held back the gasp of surprise that wanted to emerge as Gwaine acknowledging him as his future husband and unwittingly his heart began to flutter in hope, maybe Gwaine was not so averse to the idea after all.

Mordred was insistent however, "I'm sure Prince Arthur would like to know more about the country Camelot seeks to have an alliance with than listen to your nattering."

While his point was valid Arthur had no doubt now Mordred was going to have a matching shiner from Gwaine's fist just like him.

"I'm sure Prince Arthur would rather be getting _intimately_ acquainted with me rather than attending to dull affairs of state which are neither his nor my business now." Gwaine winked at Arthur and asked "Wouldn't you Arthur?" in a breathy voice and Arthur stomach plummeted as his heart sang in nervousness; on the one hand he really did not want to insult the King by denying his request to attend the council, on the other Arthur knew Gwaine would never forgive him if he went with Mordred now.

And anyway, Gwaine was right, he wanted to be with his mate rather than sit with minstrels and listen to one complaint or another, he was allowed too after having waited so long to find a mate who was right for him.

So Arthur made his decision and said "Yes" to Gwaine who grinned at him wide and carefree and Arthur fell a little in love with him just that moment.

He turned to Mordred then and gave as sincere an apologetic look as he could muster, "Could you please inform the King that I apologize and that I'll be sure to attend at a later date?"

"Oh he will" interrupted Gwaine and then said " _Run along now Mordred!_ "

Gwaine grabbed Arthur's hand in his before he dragged him away saying "Come on Arthur, let's go to a place where we will not be disturbed by ill timed brats" he said it loudly enough that Mordred could hear and Arthur heard a suspicious and worrying hiss from Mordred before Gwaine took him up the stairs and lead him through a hallway until they finally reached a door.

* * *

Gwaine pushed it open and pulled Arthur in grinning all the way long and Arthur smirked when he found it was Gwaine's room he'd been dragged into. He was quite glad too since he could now observe Gwaine's space without abandon, his eyes fell on the massive four poster bed and he idly wondered if Gwaine had taken any alpha to bed in that four poster.

He clenched his jaw as he decided Gwaine probably had and then found it amusing that Gwaine was still holding his hand unknowingly it seemed. Gwaine was now looking around the room as if unable to believe it that he'd dragged Arthur to his room of all places when he heard Arthur clear his throat.

It was only then Gwaine became aware of holding Arthur's hand, quite tightly too and he dropped it abruptly, saying "Oh sorry…" and turned away to hide the sudden blush on his cheeks.

What was he thinking bringing Arthur to his room? This was his domain and he'd never allowed anybody who wasn't his father or Merlin or his manservant enter his rooms before.

Gwaine then turned to look at Arthur surveying his room with interest and Gwaine really hoped Edgar had done his manservant duties and tidied the room today. And then he berated himself for being conscious, if anything Arthur's room was probably messier than his own.

"Ehmm, you can go back to your chambers if you want to…" Gwaine said trying to get Arthur to leave his room, he did not like feeling scrutinized by the Prince's keen gaze.

Arthur smirked at him and plopped himself down on a chair and Gwaine sighed mentally knowing he couldn't ask Arthur to outright leave.

"Want to kick me out so soon after you just _won_ me from your brother?" Arthur asked teasing.

"No" said Gwaine unconvincingly and Arthur's smirk just grew.

"I didn't know you were quite so possessive Gwaine…"

"Hey, I am not!" protested Gwaine.

Arthur tilted his head and looked contemplative for a minute before saying "You did drag me here by my hand, like I was a favorite candy your brother tried to steal from you…"

Arthur went on noticing Gwaine was speechless this time and delighted at that indeed, "After all we're supposed to be getting intimately acquainted now, aren't we?"

Gwaine could not believe he'd thought Arthur was actually being a nice human being for once, he noticed the teasing glint in Arthur's eyes and couldn't let slide such an obvious challenge.

Gwaine smirked back content to see Arthur expression of utter satisfaction falter as he said "Is that what you want to do then?"

Arthur swallowed, his throat was dry as Gwaine came near him again and Arthur was assaulted with his scent, so tantalizing and so close. Arthur stammered, "Wha…what?"

Gwaine hid his smile behind Arthur's ear as he whispered close to the Prince's ears "Getting intimately acquainted…" God but Gwaine had never scented anything quite so amazing and heady like Arthur's, he was almost tempted to cut the hoax and let Arthur fuck him to see if all the tales of Prince Arthur's virility was true.

Gwaine blew hot breath on Arthur's ears and Arthur groaned before he grabbed Gwaine's neck and pulled him away only to pull him back in and plant his lips squarely on Gwaine's mouth and all of Gwaine's plans to leave the Prince high and dry were shot to hell.

Arthur kissed gently at first, barely there brushes of lips against lips before Gwaine emitted a high pitched moan, he could every nerve ending on fire in his body and all just from a single kiss and Arthur couldn't hold back after that.

He angled Gwaine's head and fitted his mouth closely to Gwaine's biting and sucking and licking for all it was worth until he coaxed Gwaine to open his mouth and then plunged his tongue inside to taste his mate.

Gwaine couldn't help but think Arthur kissed like he fought, with single minded determination to make his prey crumble and Gwaine let him as he felt Arthur thrust his tongue in and out of his mouth in a crude imitation of fucking and god if he could kiss like this then Gwaine bet he could fuck like a champion too.

Gwaine gave back as he good as he got tangling his tongue with Arthur's and pushing into Arthur's mouth, it all felt overwhelming and he was hard and so was Arthur but they kept kissing not able to stop themselves.

Until the door opened and in walked Mordred along with King Lot, Gwaine was too far gone to notice he had an audience, Arthur however was immediately aware and he pushed Gwaine away but Gwaine only looked confused and hurt before Arthur pointed to the door and Gwaine's eyes widened.

Gwaine was all but sitting on Arthur's lap and Arthur's hands were still around his waist and he hastily pulled himself away, pulling his shirt down to cover his hard on.

And to think Gwaine had wanted to embarrass Arthur by rejecting him once he'd had the Prince believing Gwaine actually was seducing him.

"Don't you know how to knock Mordred?" asked Gwaine irritated now. Lot appeared to be very pleased indeed and Gwaine threw his father a pointed glare. Arthur was looking at the wall and trying to escape without being so obvious about it.

Lot put him out of his misery soon however by saying "Prince Arthur I believe the Lady Morgana was asking for you."

"Yes of course…please excuse me" said Arthur before he left leaving Gwaine with Lot and Mordred.

"Such a slag brother" Mordred said and Gwaine smirked, "You're just jealous because the big boys get to have all the fun."

Mordred was about to say something but Lot interfered telling Mordred to leave and Mordred had no choice but to obey the King.

Gwaine watched him go and then felt smug before his father knowing gaze settled on him.

Gwaine hung his head in shame and not a little bit of annoyance as he said "This doesn't mean I'm saying yes."

"OH?" queried Lot incredulous.

"Yes…it was a spur of the moment thing and we got carried away."

"When I told you to give Prince Arthur a chance I did not mean for you to invite him into your bed."

"I know that father…." Gwaine said huffing.

"This will not happen again I take it?" asked Lot and Gwaine looked up to find that his father looked completely serious now, his earlier teasing tone having disappeared completely.

"I thought you wanted this to happen…"

"You should be careful until you're hand fasted….if you want to be hand fasted that is, he's a powerful alpha and laying with him would not be without consequence for you."

"I'm not going to end up pregnant when I'm not in heat…"

"Don't be too sure of that, promise me you will not lay with him until you are married."

Gwaine frowned, it was no big matter really and he should abide as his father was only concerned for him and he didn't really want to fuck Arthur anyway, did he?

Gwaine nodded, after all he did not want to end up pregnant anytime in the near future, Lot was satisfied and left the room leaving Gwaine alone with nothing for company but sexual frustration.


End file.
